I was Right Beside You All Along
by Light-Princess14
Summary: ONE-SHOT! This fanfic is about Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol has returned to Tomoeda trying to recover from the hurt caused by Kaho. Now Tomoyo is trying to pick up the peices. Full Summary inside!


**Author's Note: **Hi out there Card captor Sakura fans! I'm lightprincess14. This is just a short one-shot about Eriol and Tomoyo. I decided to write this because I was working on my first story for Sailor Moon and didn't know what to write so I decided to write this one-shot while I wait for ideas to pop in my head. I'm using the English names which are Madison Taylor and Eli Moon (not that big of a difference). The only other person I'll be mentioning is Zachary but he doesn't speak in this one-shot. I hope you enjoy this one-shot fanfic; I Was Right Beside You All Along. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any related characters. I do however own the plot

**Summary:** Eli has returned from England to Tomoeda trying to recover from the hurt Kaho Mizuki/ Ms. MacKenzie has caused him. When he comes, Madison tries to help him out. He doesn't know if he will allow anybody to get that close to him again. By the way, he comes back when Sakura and her friends are in junior high-school which is grade 8. Sorry I suck at summaries. Anyways read on for the story!

_I Was Right Beside You All Along:_

He didn't want to feel that pain again. So how can he ever fall in love again? He knew that she wasn't right for him. She only liked him because of the past. He was only Clow Reed's reincarnation it didn't mean he was Clow Reed himself. He could have stopped it so why didn't he do it when he had the chance? While he was thinking of all these thoughts his friend was right by his side. The only one who can understand him; Madison Taylor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"It's nice to be back in Japan," Eli sighed happily. He was happy to be back in the little town of Tomoeda again. Although his reasons why he came back weren't so happy. But he wouldn't admit it to any of his guardians, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. Eli was happy that he was going to see his old friends. He would get to tell tales with Zachary (A/N: Takashi Yamazaki) and see Sakura and Li again. Eli would also get to see a familiar black-haired girl with amethyst eyes so deep and her natural beauty…

/*/*/ next day Tomoeda Junior High, Class 8-A /*/*/

"Class I would like to welcome a transfer student from England, Eli Moon. He has told me he went to Tomoeda Elementary in grade 5 so some of you might remember him. Please make him feel welcomed in Tomoeda Junior High," Mr. Osaka introduced.

Sakura started to smile really big and started waving frantically, trying to get Eli to sit with them. Eli smiled at her back and made his way to the only empty seat which was behind Madison. _'It's been a long time'_ Madison thought as he made his way over and her heart skipped a beat.

Madison began to feel all the things she felt towards Eli before. He was her friend; they were so close but could never be together. The way Eli and Mrs. MacKenzie smiled at each other; it was always so friendly. But when Eli smiled at Madison, she always thought it was so much more than kindness.

"Hi Madison it's nice to see you again," Eli said and flashed that smiled she loved. It was the same smile but Madison noticed that his face wasn't as happy as it was before. It was like he was hiding something, hiding some kind of pain away.

/*/*/ after school /*/*/

The four, Madison, Sakura, Eli and Li, were walking home together. They were chatting up about the old times back in Tomoeda Elementary.

"Eli why didn't you tell us that you were coming back to Tomoeda?" Sakura asked, "we would have picked you up at the airport."

"I guess you can say that I wanted to surprise you all," Eli answered. '_Even his voice sounds sadder' _Madison thought as they all walked. All of them stopped at a corner, one way leading to Li's house and Sakura's house and the other leading to Eli's house and Madison's house.

"Well this is where we part, see you tomorrow Madison," Li said then turned to Eli. "You better not try anything or else," Li warned and Sakura hit him on the arm. Even if Eli was more powerful with magic, he was still freaked by that warning.

"Oh don't mind him he's still a little bit edgy from what happened in grade 5. Anyways see you two tomorrow!" Sakura said then the two left down the street.

"What's up with Li?" Eli asked.

"He's just a little over protected of me. He's like the big brother I've never had," Madison laughed. Her tinkling laugh made Eli's heart warm up a little but it didn't get rid of the hurt. They walked together in silence but Madison noticed how he looked all sad and not the Eli she knew back then.

"Ok what's wrong Eli, you look so sad today. Even your voice sounds sad," Madison confronted.

"It's really nothing..." Eli responded his voice trailing off.

"Eli please tell me I want to know," Madison said with determination in her eyes. Eli couldn't say no to her so Eli told her everything. From start to finish and even all the pain he was feeling.

"Now I feel hurt and I don't know what to do," Eli finished and Madison looked at him with warm eyes.

"It's okay Eli everything will work out," Madison assured. But unfortunately Eli couldn't believe her.

/*/*/ next day at school /*/*/

Madison was walking to the choir room to pick up her sheet music when she heard a beautiful melody. She saw Eli playing the piano with his face so full of emotion. She could sense the sad feeling just by listening to one part of the song. Truly he was still grieving over Ms. MacKenzie.

He finished playing the song and Madison went inside. Eli was a little surprised to see her but then he wasn't surprised at all considering it was the choir room and she loved singing. "Eli can you teach me that song?" Madison asked. At first he didn't want to but then again he wanted to share his emotions with her so he agreed.

Eli slid over on the piano bench and Madison sat down. "You can play that hand while I play this hand," Eli told her and she nodded. Eli played the first few bars and soon Madison started to join in. They played together, not missing a note but just listening to the melody.

Madison gazed at his sapphire eyes. She could stare at them forever and still not get bored. His face held so much emotion just dying to share it with somebody. Eli caught her looking at him and smiled that famous smile. Madison blushed then turned back to the sheet music in front of her.

Her long black hair, her amethyst eyes all of this was so fascinating to Eli. The way she smiled back at him with so much warmth. '_She makes me feel so warm. But I can't love her, I can't'_ Eli thought. They finished the song and Madison smiled at him once again.

"Eli you played a beautiful song but it had so much sad emotion," Madison pointed out. There was a long silence so Madison decided to confess. "Why can't you get over her?" she asked but Eli couldn't answer so she continued. "Am I not good enough for you? I've been here for you this whole time and yet I'm still not good enough for you!" she cried tears streaming down her face.

Madison leaned in and kissed him passionately. Eli was too shocked but after a moment he broke apart from her. "Can't you see we're perfect for each other? I was right beside you all along but you allowed yourself to get hurt by her!" Madison sobbed.

"Madison I am just too hurt to love anybody. I just can't love you," Eli admitted and her eyes filled with more tears.And with that, Eli got up and left leaving Madison all alone.

"Maybe one day you will realize that we are perfect for each other. But until that day comes I guess I'll have to wait…" Madison said quietly. She too then got up and walked out of the room.


End file.
